Lost Memories
by AllyDarkKISS
Summary: idea for this fanfic came to me when I saw two fanarts.I hope you like my idea. when he was two years Hiccup suffer an accident and loses his memory but instead gets the ability to understand the language of dragons. Cloudjumper discovers the gift and kidnaps Hiccup but accidentally kidnaps his mother too. what will happen in 16 years when Hiccup and Astrid meet again?\Hiccstrid AU
1. Hiccup and the Dragon language

boy who understands the language of dragons

Berk. snows nine months a year and the rest are rainy. Besides since berk would have been perfect if it were not dragons. But now no dragons upset the chief Stoik the Vast and his wife Valka. After two years the couple had a son called Hiccup. No matter how bad it would have been the day knowing that Hiccup is there for them and loves them whole heartedly cheer on the spot.

~ xxxxx ~

Now Hiccup was three. It was one of those rare sunny days when he was out to play. "Hello Hiccup!" "Hey Hiccup!" "Good morning, Hiccup!" All the people he passed greeted him. Hiccup meet his friend Fishleg who looks on some sketches. He saw the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut that as usually they do not kill each other. "Hello Snoutlout" Snoutlout glared at him. Hiccup continues his way up near the docks where he saw his best friend Astrid. "Hi Astrid!" he greeted her with a smile. "Oh, hey Hiccup! how are you?" "Well, I came to see what are you doing" " well I'm fine!" Astrid replied happy.

~xxxxxxx ~

"Hey, what do you say if we do a joke to Hiccup? " Snoutlout asked his friends. "I don't know what to say if we get caught we'll have trouble and chances are getting caught ..." said Fishleg worried. "It's bad if you do a joke to Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked, "Yes" "Then I'm in" Ruffnut replied with a evil smile, "I'm in too" replied her brother Tuffnut.

~xxxxxxxx ~  
>Hiccup sat and admired the view. far above him was a cart with wood. "I ... so what's the plan?" Ask Tuffnut comfuzed "I take the stick which stops the cart and it will start in the slope and it will hit Hiccup" "Uh ... yeah ...". Contact Snoutlout stick front wheel carts and stepped quickly. It began to go down. Hiccup heard a noise so turned his head to see a pile of wood was about to hit him "NO!" he stepped quickly and managed to avoid the cart but rolled and shook his head. satisfied with their achievement all laughed. At a moment, Ruffnut realiz that Hiccup don't move "am... Snoutlout... Hiccup don't move" "Maybe he take a break ..." " but he's lying down with eyes closed .. . "she said panicked" I go by Valka "Ruffnut said" I'm going to see if he's ok! "said Fishleg.<p>

~ xxxxxxx~  
>Valka and Ruffnut come back and Hiccup don't wake yet. Valka taked Hiccup in her arms "What happened to him?" Ask Valka "I swear it was not intentional ! it was just a joke!" Said Snoutloout. "I go to Gothi" Valka said.<p>

~xxxxxxxx ~  
>It had been five days and Hiccup still not awake. Gothi said as he wakes up soon but don't remembers anything. Stoik was away on business and Valka was in Hiccup's room rubbing ointment that Gothi gave her . She don't notice that a certain little girl with blond hair and blue eyes standing in door "He'll be okay?" Astrid asked "Yes ... Gothi said as he wakes up soon ... but it's posible that he don't remember anything... "" Then I will remind them "Valka smiled when she sawhow a good girl have the Hoffersons.<p>

~ xxxx ~

Hiccup opened his eyes slowly. he don't remember anything. All he knew was now sitting in a bed but did not know where "Ah ... where am I? '"Finali you're wake. It begins to worry me already ... "Valka said relieved. "am ... and where am I? Who are you?, And ... who am I?" Valka look sad at him. Gothi's words are true and he lost his memory. "Ok. first you're in your house and this is your room, I'm Valka, your mother, and you ... you're name is Hiccup and you're my son ..." "ok, take as much food as you can! "rang a voice without" what ?! who take food?! "" food ?! who take food? you're hungry? "suddenly sounded the horn of battle. Start a new attack of dragons. "Someone said without 'Take as much food as you can!'" "Navem long ago began a new raid dragons. You stay here and take care of yourself, everything will be over soon!" Valka said running out "but. .. "it was too late Valka had already left.

Hiccup went to look out the window without dragons. Do not remember any of the people without but he was worried for them. Looking out the window, Hiccup managed to attract the attention of a dragon. it flys on the window and go inside. "please! don't eat me!" said Hiccup scared giving back "but what he have here?"the dragon asked in dragonez "I ... I'm Hiccup and i'm a human..." "Wait a minute, youundrestans what i say?! "" well ... yes. "" I never met a human to understand the dragons language yet. I'm sure the White King will be pleasure to meet you. huh? want to come with me? "asked the dragon "Well I do not know ..." "Hiccup stay away!" Hiccup does not get to finish what he had to say because he had beenintrerupted.

xxxxxxxxxx ~ ~  
>Valka was outside when she saw the dragon enter the window of Hiccup's room. began to run as fast as she could. when entering in Hiccup's room saw that dragon stood face to face with him. "Hiccup stay away!" "Mom!" "I'll take that as a yes!" the dragon take him but take Valka too. Stoik saw in the distance the two flying away with the dragon"Hiccup! Valka!" "Stoik!"<p>

xxxxxxx ~ ~  
>after a long night of flying the dragon land in a exotic forest insade of an ice fortres. inside was full of exotic plants. everywhere were dragons flying overhead. "This is beautiful" Hiccup said smiling "really ..." Valka said amazed. "Welcome to my house!" the dragon said go towards a nest "let's go with him mom!" said Hiccup. "Hiccup but why she brought us here?" "Well ... this dragon-" "you can tell me Cloudjumper" "Cloudjumper, brought us here to the white king " "wait a minute, you can understand what the dragon say? "" well ... yea! "<p>

"Toothless!I come back! And I brought new partners to play" after a rock came a dragon that was big enoughto take Hiccup on his back, completely black with big green eyes. "Where are they? want to see them!"the little dragon said excitedly. "This is Hiccup-" said Cloudjumper gestured to Hiccup "and that's his mother" "Hi I'm Toothless! pleased to meet you Hiccup!" Cloudjumper leave for a few seconds "and I'm pleased to meet you too Toothless" said Hiccup. "Hiccup ..." Valka said looking up . in front of them a dragon as big as an mounthain stood and looked at the them .

"Hiccup ... he is the white king!" Cloudjumper said "nice meeting you" "So this is the human child who understands our language?" White king asked "yes" "pleased to meet you. Wanna know that you have a very special gift. you're welcome to stay here as long as you want " "thank you. Mom? can we stay here with the white king, Cloudjumper and Toothless? pleaze!"" well ... I do not know how I could get home so ... I suppose so. '"nice! come I will show all my favorite places to play!" "good." and so began the first day in their new home.


	2. Two Worlds

2. two worlds

seven years had paset out. Hiccup was ten years old. He and Toothless had explored and discovered new lands. In one of this adventures Toothless had lost one of his tailfins and in an another, Hiccup had lost his left leg. Now Toothless can't fly without Hiccup.

In a night, Hiccup can't sleep. When he closed his eyes, still see a blurred image. "Hey bud... wanna to go to a flight? " "_Hiccup... is midnight!"_ " I know... but i can't sleep. pleaze bud...! " says Hiccup with puppy eyes "_ok..."_ . The tow flight for two or three hours. When Hiccup arived back to the cave he met an angry Valka. "I thought you were asleep, but when i go in your room, you weren't there anymore. " " Sorry mom but i couldn't sleep" " ok then... go back to sleep. "

Hiccup climb off Toothless and go to his bed. When he closed his eyes he saw an image. That can't be a dream because that was to real.

In the image Hiccup was still a baby. in front of he was a very big man with a very big red beard who smiles at him. " Who's my little Hiccup? Yes... you are... " . In that moment Hiccup opened his eyes. He didn't remebered that man... but he new he was his father.

~xxxxxxxxxxx~

Back in Berk, Stoik and his men Found the nest (**The Queen's Nest**) and hardly destroied it. Two years later, with a miracle, the Vikings discovered that the dragons don't are evil and now every person in Berk has a Dragon. Even Stoik. Astrid has a Dragon too, a blue Deaddly Nadder named Stormfly.

It was afternoon when Astrid entered the Great Hall. All have gone least one person. Stoik was there and look at a map. " Chief Stoik? " the man louked at Astrid " Yes AStrid? " " Why are you sad? We find the nest and destroied it" "... " no respons " You miss your family? " " Yes Astrid... " " **I** miss Hiccup too... " sayd the little girl sadly.

~xxxxx~

In the same night, a memory comes back to Hiccup, but it was bloure . " Astrid wait! " sayd Hiccup " Come Hiccup! " sayd a girly voice . "Astrid... " Hiccup murmured in his sleep.

Sorry for the bad ortographi, English is my second language.

I have this idea with what will happen if the Vikings had dicovered themselves that the Dragon don't are evil, and Astrid still remember Hiccup.


	3. The mysterious Dragon Rider

**Here started everyting**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3. The mysterious Dragon Rider

eight years have pased out. In Berk is a sunny day. Fishleg and Snoutlout who now are seventeen, are flirting with Ruffnut and Tuffnut admiring the view with an evil smile.

Gothi is sorting some herb with Astrid's help. " Astrid, dear... I told you... I can do this without you " " But I'm happy to help you " says Astrid who now was eighteen " But you have much better things to do... " "Like? " " Like... braid your hair... clean your room... stay with your friends... **flirting with boys...** " " Oh... NO that thing again... " " YES! Astrid you're eighteen now! You need to find a boy! " " But I'm more then fine! " " Astrid... you know as well as I do that you can't stop your feelings... " " I now but... " right in that moment the horn sounds. " Looks like trader Jhonas has arived... come... let's see what news he has " " ok... "

When Gothi and Astrid arived at the docks, trader Jhonas was taling the news . " He is tall, but thiny and he were a black tunic with a red simbol on the shoulder. And this mysterious rider were a black mask on the head. And he ride a black **Dragon**. " " He rides a Dragon?! " asked Astrid curiously. " Yes! all the dragon trapers are afraid of him! " " So... we have an another dragon Rider? " asked Astrid " **An Mysterious Handsome Dragon Rider! **" says Ruffnut dreamly. Astrid rolled her eyes.

Astrid and Ruffnut leave the docks and walk to the Great Hall. " So... Who you chose? " asked Ruffnut " Chose what? " asked Astrid comfused. " The boys! you know that you have to find a boyfriend. It's a tradition that every girl have to find a boyfriend until nineteen. " " I know... but... Fishleg is the biggest dork in the world and is too, too, toooooooo fat, Tuffnut... his name say all and Snoutlout... is the biggest selfish in the Univers!... I wonder how Hiccup have been now if he don't die then... " Well... he was the Chief's son... " " Ruffnut... how about the mysterious Dragon Rider? " " You mean Perfection itself? " asked Ruffnut dreamly . Astrid rolled her eyes **again**. " Yea! what you think if i go to find out about this mysterious Dragon Rider? " " If you go, please brought me back a souvenir... his mask or... a tuft from his hair... " Ruffnut says dreamly, **Again**. " Off... Ruffnut... ".

~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

His mother left for two weeks. Now he comes back on the withe king's island with Toothless. " Whoa Toothless, have you seen how fast leaved thouse dragon trapers?! " "_Yea... that was amaizing_! " . It was night when the two arived. Now Hiccup and Toothles staied on a cliff admiring the view when suddenly something apears on the horizont " Wait a minute... what is that?" a small boat arived on the beach.

~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

Astrid says that she will leave to see a member of her family, but she goes on the mysterious island to fin the mysterious Dragon Rider. " A tuft from his hair... sure Ruffnut... he will let me to cut of a tuft from his hair for you... sure... " . Astrid arived on the beach of the mysterious island.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Again, sorry for the bad ortographi but English is my second language.**

**I want to say that Astrid don't go to find the ' Mysterious Dragon Rider ' in hope that he will be perfect as a boyfriend for her, she was curiously to know who's that, AGAIN , ' Mysterious Dragon Rider ' . And Astrid still remember Hiccup and wonder about him. **


	4. An unexpected visitor

4. An unexpected visitor

" Wait a minute... what is that?" "_Well... I'm not expert but i can say that is a boat_" " But it doesn't make sense... I just chased the dragon trapers, why they would come back? " " _Hiccup, it's late... you can find out about that boat tomorrow._" " But... " "_Hiccup pleaze..._" " OK... ". Hiccup and Toothless went to sleep. In that night Hiccup get a memory again. This time it wasan't about his father. This time was about that girl. It was about Astrid . But this time, the memory was cleare. ' "Hiccup you have to learne how to fight! " said the girl " But why? " " Because you're the Chief's son and in one day you have to be able to fight with the Dragons! " '. This time he could see that girl clear. She had golden hair in one braid, and blue eyes. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever saw.

~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

After a long night Astrid goes in the forest to see if she can find something or **someone**. At a moment a little Deadly Nadder apears in her way. It was no bigger than a sheep and it was red. " Hello little... wanna play? " asked Astrid smiling. The little Nadder nodded . Astrid began to scratch the little Nadder . It seems to be happy.

~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

Hiccup goes to find out about the mysterous visitor without Toothless. At a moment something jumped on him happy. "Lirra?! what are you doing here?! " "_Hiccup!I have something very important to told to you! in this morning a human like you but a little smaller than you comes in the forest and he played with me and scratched me!_ " says the Nadder happy. " Wait a minute, you saw the human? " "_Yes!_ " " Can you take me to him? " " _ Sure, come! _" .

A few minutes later, suddenly Hiccup saw a human. It wasn't a **he**, it was a **she. **But it wasn't any girl, it was the girl from his memory, but older. Suddenly the girl turned her head in his direction. " Who's there? " asked the girl . At that moment Hiccup get off of the tree and landed face to face with the girl. The girl couldn't see his face because he wered his mask. " What are you doing on **my** island? " " Your island?! excuse me but where is your name on this island? and who are you exactly? " " Doesn't matter who i am, what matters is who **you** are and what are you doing on my island?! " " I'm sorry but I'll not give my name to a stranger and even less the reason why I'm here! " and with that words the girl leave Hiccup alone.

In that night after the meething with that mysterious girl, Hiccup has not able to get her out of his head. Her golden braid, and her blue eyes. She had a perfectly posture. " Astrid... " he whisperd for himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AGAIN, sorry for the bad ortographi, but as I said English is my second language.**

**Lirra is a young Deadly Nadder, and she doesn't make the difference between the human boys and girls. And yes, she is a SHE.**


	5. A long loste friend

**First, thanks for the reviews.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5. A long lost friend

"_so... have you find out about that boat? _" asked Toothless " Yes. "_ " And? "_ " And what? " " _And, what is with that boat? _" " Well... when i go to find the boat's owner, I met Lirra. And she said that she found the boat's owner and the owner played with her. " " _The boat's owner played with Lirra? _" " Yes. apparently, that girl don't seem to hate Dragons like the others. " "_Wait. that thing is a girl? _" " A **human** girl. " "_A human girl?! ... so... that human girl likes dragons? _" at first Toothless was shocked but then he started to smirk. " I suppose... Why? " "_ Oh... just curiosity. And tell me... that human girl had saw you? _" " Well... she saw me, but not my face because I wore my mask but... Wait. what is with this all questions? " "_Nothing... just... you don't see a human girl on this island everyday... _" suddenly they heard a scream. "Bud, let's go! " Hiccup put on his mask and go with Toothless in the scream's direction.

~xxxxxxxxxx~

Astrid was walking through the forest, and she was very, very, **very** angry. " Leave your island... you want me to leave your... AGH! I WILL LEAVE WHEN I WILL SEE YOUR NAME ON THIS ISLAND! " she screamed nervous. Then she realized something. That mysterious man was wearing a mask and a black tunic. " Could that man be the mysterious dragon rider?... " suddenly she stoped when in her way appeared a big green Monstrous Nightmare. The Dragon smelled her and opened his eyes instant. He started to glare at her. The dragon doesn't seem to like her. " God boy?... " in that moment Astrid started running as fast as she could. She doesn't want to hurt the Dragon. The Dragon flew in front of her and blocked her path. Now there was nowhere to go. The dragon began to spit fire . Astrid tried to step aside, but she fell downhill and hit her left arm. The dragon wanted to come after her, but suddenly something black appeared in his face.

When she looked up from her hurt arm, the dragon wasn't there anymore. Now the same man from early, was going to her, only this time accompanied by a black dragon looked at her. He lean down to her level. He was still wear his black mask. " Are you ok? " he asked worried. Astrid shook her head and looked to her hurt arm. " Oh... don't worry, we will fix this " . He reached out his hand to help her get up . " No... " Astrid said scared " Please... let me help you... " Hiccup really wanted to help her, but he need her to let him help her. Astrid analyzed him. After a few moments, she took his hand and the two get up.

~xxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

He take her to a cave in the forest where he had bandajes. " Now leave... " said Hiccup " Ok... see you tomorrow then " " NO! leave from this island! " " What?! but... but... you can't! " " I can! now leave or... " " Or What?! want me to leave? than make me! or... are you scared to fight with me? " Astrid said nervous. Now... now he angered her very hard. " I'm not going to fight with you... " then he turn away to leave. Astrid took a rock and hit his back " Are you scared ?! " Astrid screams at him. In that moment he turned and go towards her. He opened his mouth to protest but Astrid hit his cheek. He stepped back at the impact but looked at her angry. " You... ! " and the two began to fight with each other. Toothless looked at them amused. " And you idiot with your idiot island! " " Oh... Look who says! " . Toothless was laughing at looking at the two who are fighting. At a moment Astrid hit him in the stomach and he fell to the ground. " And you wear this stupid mask! " she screamed and take off his mask. In that moment she saw him. He had green forest eyes, auburn hair with two little braids, and a scar on the jaw. He's expression looked a combination of sad, angry and tired.

Astrid couldn't believe, this was Hiccup, her long lost friend who she thought he was dead. " Hiccup?... " she asked surprised. " How... how do you know my name? " he asked shocked. " Hiccup... is really you? " " Well I'm Hiccup since I was little... but... how do you know my name? " " Hiccup, you don't remember me? " " Should I know you? " " ... We were only three years old. One day you hit your had and forgot anything... even me... and in the night when you wake up... a dragon has kidnapped you... " Astrid said sadly " But i will never forget you... " " You really are my friend... " Hiccup said and lean to meet her gaze. " My name is Astrid Hofferson, Astrid... I have eighteen years old, a Nadder named Stormfly, and i know you since we were little... except these sixteen years... " " Well... I'm Hiccup, i have eighteen years old too, that is my dragon Toothless, and is nice to meet you... again... but i thing you know all this things except the dragon part... " Hiccup said with a smile. Astrid laugh a little at the last comment. " It's nice to meet you too... again... ". Astrid looked at him with a smile. Yes! this Hiccup was the same Hiccup she knew and loved. In that moment she hugs him. Hiccup was shocked. For him this was something new... Yes, his mom hugged him before, but this... this was different, in a good sense, and he liked this, this feeling... this feeling was something new, he never felt this before, and he doesn't knew what this was, but he liked it. But Toothless knows exactly what this was but he keep it away from Hiccup to make him a surprise later.

"Is getting dark... i tough that at my home is more warmer than in the forest... " He said blushing " But you said to me to leave this island... " Astrid said with a smirk " I know... and I'm sorry... you can stay ... so? want to sleep at my home? " " Well... like you said... there will be more warmer than in the forest so... ok " " Ok then come... and... you will not mind if we will fly there on Toothless aren't you? " " Ok... but what dragon is he exactly? " " A Night Fury" .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AGAIN, sorry for the bad English, but like I said English is my second language.**

**Finally Astrid and Hiccup met. Their meeting was the same... almost the same... as Hiccup and Valka's meeting in the movie.**


	6. A long flight and a long night

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6. A long flight and a long night

" Hiccup... are you sure Toothless don't mind if I will fly with you? " Astrid asked worried as she climbed on Toothless behind Hiccup. " Don't worry, all it will be fine. Ok Toothless, let's fly up easyyyyyy... " suddenly Toothless and the two shout in air.

"Hiccup! " Astrid cried while putting her arms around his waist to not falling. Her Nedder was fast but not as fast. " Toothless! I said easy, You useless reptil! " Toothless saw that the two weren't happy so he let easily and began to fly above the clouds. Now that the chaotic flight ends, Astrid opened her eyes. It was night and there, above the clouds she can see the stars and the northern lights. It was beautiful. She never flight with Stormfly above the clouds. That was the first time she sees the northern lights and the stars so close.

Suddenly Hiccup felt around his waist a pair of arms that hugged him closer, a hot breath on his neck and a head that relax on his shoulder. In that moment, Hiccup was glad that the arm were around his waist and not his chest as his heart began to beat faster than ever, and his cheeks were as red as ever. But he didn't know why his heart was beating so hard and why his cheeks were burning. He feels like he melted.

On the one hand, he liked this new feeling, but on the other hand, was panicked because he didn't know why he felt like this. Toothless looked back at the two to see a hard blushing Hiccup. When he saw how hard Hiccup was blushing, Toothless started to smirk proud. "_ Looks like someone fallen in love..._ " Toothless said still smirking " What? and why are you smirking? " asked Hiccup confused " Who is smirking? " asked Astrid suddenly " Toothless... but I don't know why" " Maybe he remembered a... I don't know... a dragon joke... " " Maybe... " " If you two knew why I'm smirking... " Toothless said with a smile.

~xxxxxxx~

Toothless doesn't knew more about human love, but he knew something. He knew that at the beginning, the boy and the girl are blushing when they were with each other, and he knew that for the humans, to admit their confessions has hard. Valka told him and Cloudjumper something about human love but not really more.

~xxxxxxxx~

The two arrived at the White King's nest. Astrid was amazed. This place was amazing. " Well... welcome to my home. " " Your home is incredible... " Astrid said still amazed. " Thanks! " " You live here alone? " " Well... I live with Toothless and my mom, but my mom was left for two weeks" . Astrid continued to admire the view. " Ok... I will be inside. I will come back to show you where you're going to sleep. " " Ok... " Astrid didn't pay more attention to Hiccup.

After a couple of minutes, Astrid realized she was alone, so she went inside to look for Hiccup. " Hiccup!, Hiccup!, Hicc-... ". Suddenly Astrid stopped as she find Hiccup. But there was something. Hiccup was shirtless. Astrid cheeks began to burning as she was blushing harder than ever. Now Hiccup took off his armor and he was wearing just his pants and boots. Hiccup doesn't remarked her as he was searching something. Astrid could see his strong back. He had muscles on his arms. He was thin but he had muscles. ' He's really **hot** ! ' Astrid thought, then she realized what she just thought ' What?! NO! Astrid, you can't thought like that! ' in that moment Astrid remembered Gothi's words '_You know as well as I do that you can't stop your feelings_ ' ' No Gothi! i will prove you that I can! '

After a couple of minutes, Hiccup remarked that Astrid was there. Hiccup turned and see that Astrid was staring at something. " Astrid you're ok? " " What?!... oh, yea! I'm fine! "

' Oh Gods! ' Astrid thought as Hiccup turned and now she can see his front. He had a strong chest and... ' Oh man... ' Astrid thought as she looked at his abdomen. ' He have squares... Oh Gods... What I'm going to do now?! ' " Astrid are you ok? " asked Hiccup as seen that Astrid is getting her cheeks more red. " Y-Yea, I'm fine, but please... can you put on you a shirt or something? " " Ok... "

~xxxxxxx~

While Hiccup was putting a shirt on him, suddenly appeared Toothless "_Hiccup! sorry but i go and when I got back the girl wasn't... Oh... _" " You're later at the party! Astrid, can you wait me here for a few minutes? I promise that time I will be back soon " " Ok "

" _Ok... so, what's the matter that you want us to talk in private? _ " " Bud... I really don't understand the girls. She comes after me an she saw me shirtless and she told me to put on me a shirt or something... " Toothless smirked. Valka had told years before that the humans boys and girls don't stay with each other shirtless and without clothes. "_ Are you remember that day nine years ago? _" " No... why? " "_Because in that day, your mother told that human boys and girls don't stay with each other shirtless_ " " I thought that was just a joke because I am always shirtless and she doesn't acted like Astrid. " " _Yes... because she is your mother! but Astrid isn't. She's the same age with you, you're mother is more older than you! _ " " Ok than... "

~xxxxx~

' What a long night. If I will tell Ruffnut that I see Hiccup shirtless she will explode! ... ' Astrid thought for herself. Astrid was lying on a bed in a room that Hiccup said she can sleep there. Astrid was worried. If Ruffnut finds out that she had seen Hiccup shirtless, Ruffnut will start to make jokes about her and Hiccup falling in love with each other. With Ruffnut or the others, Astrid will deny it, but she is starting to have a crush for Hiccup. It was the longest night from her live.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Again, sorry for bad English**

**Hiccup still don't find out about love...**


	7. Valka came back

7. Valka came back

Astrid was already up. She wanted to go to wake Hiccup up, but with the incident from last night, she didn't have the courage anymore. So she waited there for him to wake up.

Astrid still was thinking about what she saw last night. She had to admit that now Hiccup had muscles. When he was little, he was small and weak but now, he was unrecognizable. Astrid smirked a little for herself when she thought at Hiccup's view when he was shirtless. If Ruffnut knew what she was thinking in that moment, she will wouldn't stop teasing Astrid. In the next moment a thought hit Astrid. If in those sixteen years, Hiccup had passed from ' Hi! I'm small and weak" at " Hi! I'm hot and irresistible" then his mind had changed too? ' There is only one way to find out ' Astrid thought for herself.

~xxxxxxxxxx~

In that morning, Hiccup woke up with the worst headache . Now, he had back all of his memories with his father. But when one of his memories come back it never hurts, that was first time. Suddenly his headache had disappeared. ' This is odd' Hiccup thought for himself.

After he dressed, he go to wake Astrid up. When he entered in her room, he saw that she was already awake. " You're awake! " said Hiccup surprised " Good morning to you too! " " Ah... sorry... Good morning! " " And... what are you planing for today? " " Well... now I want you to meet someone. "

The two go outside on the cliff. " White King! I want you to meet someone! " called Hiccup " Who is the White King? " Hiccup gestured up to the big White Dragon who was watching at them. " White King, she is my new friend Astrid, Astrid he is the White King, the King of all Dragons! " Hiccup said with a smile. " _So, she is the one you told me about? The other human, who doesn't hate the Dragons?_ " " Yes " " Hey! I saw that Nedder a few days ago. " suddenly said Astrid " Who? Lirra? yea... she told me that she met you " " She doesn't mind if I go to play with her a little isn't she? " " No... she will love if you will play with her. Go first, I will come in a few minutes. " "Ok, thanks! " "_ She is really sweet _" the white king said after Astrid had left. " I know ... " " _She is the girl from your memories isn't she? _" " Maybe... Ok I'm going now... " .

~xxxxxxx~

" _Now you see what I mean? He fall in love with that human girl! But the funny thing is that he doesn't know. You should have to saw when they fight yesterday, it was hilarious! _" said Toothless to the white king proud of Hiccup " _Something tells me that we will have a lot of fun with these two _" said the white king smiling at the two who where playing with Lirra.

~xxxxxxx~

" And Hiccup, tell me more about you " " More about me? What do you mean? " " Well. I want to know more about you. How you lost your foot? " " Well, when I was ten, I go with Toothless on a rescue and in that day I lost my foot, and Toothless his tailfin " " Ouch... and except your mother and me, have you ever met other humans? " " No... just you and my mother " Hiccup said sad " So... you don't have friends? " " No... but I thing that now i have you as my friend, no? " " Sure " " Ok, now is my turn, tell me about you" " Ok, what do you want to know? " " Where are you from? " " Like you, from Berk " " Oh... right " " Have you friends? " " Yes. My best friend Ruffnut, her twin brother Tuffnut, the biggest dork in the universe Fishleg and Snoutlout, your cousin. " " I have a cousin? " " Yes " " Ok... when I still had my memories, we were friends? " " No, we weren't friends. We were best friends " " One more question. What's your favorite flower? " " Easy. Daffodils ".

Suddenly, a big dragon with four wings, arrived. " Mom?! what are you doing here, I thought that you will be back in two weeks! " " Well... I finished what I had to do earlier, so I came home" said Valka while she climbed off Cloudjumper " Wait, she's your mother? " asked Astrid " Hiccup... Who is she and why is she here? " " Oh... yes... Astrid, she is my mom, Mom she is Astrid... my new friend " " Is nice to see you again Mrs. Haddok! " " Wait, you're Astrid Hofferson ? " " Yes ma'am " " Is nice to see you again too Astrid " said Valka after a few moments " Wait, you know each other? " asked Hiccup " Yes. sixteen years ago I met Astrid. You too, but after the accident... " " Ow... " " And Astrid... Why are you here? " " Well... I heard a myth about an **another** Dragon Rider, so I came here to find out about this and I found Hiccup " " Wait. what you mean with ' **an another Dragon Rider** ' ? There are more dragon riders? " " Yes. You see... in this sixteen years, Berk had changed a lot. Now, all people from Berk have a dragon. I have a dragon too. " " Really?! " " Yes. If you two want, you can come back with me. Stoik will be more than happy to have you two again. " said Astrid with a smile " My father? " asked Hiccup " Yes. " " Mom, can we go back with Astrid? " asked Hiccup. For a few moments Valka didn't say anithing, but then " We will leave in three days " " Thanks mom! "

~xxxxxxxx~

Valka was in her room and rest, when Cloudjumper and Toothless came in. In those sixteen years, with Hiccup's help, Valka learned Dragon's language. " Hey Toothless, Cloudjumper. You were with Hiccup and Astrid? " "_Yes, and Toothless told me more about their adventures_. " said Cloudjumper " _You should have to see yesterday when they started to fight. It was hilarious! Ok, I'm going back at them. I can't lose if they start to fight again_" " They are good friends? " asked Valka after Toothless left. " _Yes. And... I saw her. She is really special Valka. She is beautiful, but dangerous, She is strong, but still fragile._ " said Cloudjumper " Who knows Cloudjumper... maybe one day they will be more than friends... " .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Again, sorry for the bad English.**

**Soon, Valka, Hiccup, Astrid and Cloudjumper and Toothless will go back on Berk. **

**And soon, Astrid wil have to bear Ruffnut jokes.**


	8. The last day in the nest

**First, I want to thanks to all of you who wrote a review; You make my day! And I want to thanks especially to **Angryhenry!

**Thank you again for the reviews!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8. The last day in the nest

It was afternoon. Valka was packing for tomorrow. Cloudjumper was with the White King, and Toothless was looking at Hiccup and Astrid who were walking through the nest.

" It will be so nice to have my back my best friend! I missed you! " said Astrid " Yea... and it will be nice to have back my dad too! " " Astrid! " suddenly the two heard Valka " Astrid! your boat is big enough for us three? " " But we can fly back with the dragons. I told you that now vikings and dragons are living together . " " Ok than dear... we will fly " Valka said before leaving " So... where we were? " asked Astrid " I can't believe that two days ago you beat me in a fight! " said Hiccup. In that moment Astrid hit Hiccup in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for? " " That was because you said that girls can't blame boys in a fight! " " Sorry... "

~xxxxxxxxxxx~

It was in the evening when Hiccup and Astrid arrived back at Hiccup's home. " Ok... I will go to bed. We will have a long journey tomorrow ... " " Astrid wait! Wait here a second! " Hiccup left and two minutes later he came back with a daffodil . " Here " said Hiccup giving the flower to Astrid " For me? " asked Astrid surprised " Yes! " " Thank you very much Hiccup! You're really sweet" said Astrid blushing and give Hiccup a kiss on the cheek . She than leave with the flower. Hiccup was there blushing with Toothless amused by his reaction.

"_Toothless! What's so fun that I can hear tour laughter from the other side of the nest?! _" asked Cloudjumper while he and the White King arrived there. "_You two should have to seen Hiccups reaction when Astrid kissed him on the cheek!_ " said Toothless still laughing " _The human girl? _" asked Cloudjumper " _Yes. He has a crush on her _" said the white King with a smirk. " _Hiccup! you will not deny that?_ " Hiccup stayed there in silence " _Hiccup!... Hiccup!... Hello! Earth to Hiccup!_ " " W-What? " " _You're sooooo in love with that girl! _" said Toothless " What are you mean? " " _ You know... when a boy and a girl like each other in that way..._ " said Toothless with a smirk " What?! No! I don't like Astrid in that way! " "_ Seriously?! because your expression say something different... _" " Agh! You're impossible! "said Hiccup frustrated " _Look who say_! " " _Oh... what am I going to do with these two? _" said Cloudjumper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for bad English.**

**Hiccup and Toothless are like brothers...**


	9. The return to Berk

9. The return to Berk

It was a long journey. All three were tired . They already traveled for two days. It was afternoon when they reached to Berk. All the people have stopped their activities when they saw two dragon landing on Berk. Stoick came immediately accompanied by Gobber. " What's happening here? " said Stoick while making his way through the crowd. " Hello Chief ! " said Astrid with a smile. " Astrid! What's happening?! And who are these ..." Stoick stopped suddenly when Toothless moved and let him saw Valka. He was so distracted by the woman that he don't observed the boy next to Astrid.

" Valka? " " Hello Stoick... " " Valka! you're alive?" " Yes... and I'm sorry that I don't come back early, and you have all the reasons to be angry, I understand... " " Valka! How can I be angry at you? And now... what matters is that you're with me again " Stoick said and kissed her.

" Hrm! Valka... do you want to introduce someone to Stoick? " said Astrid and glanced to Hiccup. " Am... Stoick... I think that you remember our son Hiccup... well he is alive too, just now he is eighteen years old" said Valka and put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder " You're alive too?! I'm so happy to have you again! " said Stoick while he hugs hard Hiccup " I'm happy too... But. I can't. Breath! " " Oh sorry! " said Stoick and put Hiccup down. " We will have a party for the return of my wife and my son! " said Stoick and all the people were going to the Great Hall.

suddenly Astrid felt a hand on her shoulder. " Calm down is just me!" said Ruffnut " So... you went to find the mysterious rider, but instead you found the Chief's wife and son? " " Well... I found the mysterious rider too... " said Astrid before she left " Wait! Was he hot?! ".

~xxx~

" Well... we are here, home sweet home! OK... Valka I think that you wouldn't mind if you will sleep with me in our room, and Hiccup, your room is upstairs " said Stoick " Thanks ! " said Hiccup and went to his room. " And... is there anything else I should know? " " Well... according to Cloudjumper and Toothless, Hiccup might like to have feelings for Astrid. " " My son has feelings for Astrid? Valka... " " Yes Stoick? " " I'm so proud of him" " I know, me too. "

" So... this is our new home... and this is our new room... " said Hiccup " _I like this room... is small but is good..._ " " Yea... " suddenly Hiccup's headache came back, and it was more hurting that last time. " _ Hiccup are you ok? should I have to go to get help? _" " No... It's ok bud... ".

~xxx~

The next day Astrid went to the Great Hall but she stopped when she saw a group of girls, including Ruffnut, at forge. All the girls were staring at something. " Ruffnut! what is happening? " asked Astrid " Oh... well... the Chief's son, Hiccup is helping Gobber at the forge... shirtless! " said Ruffnut smirking " What?! " . What bothered Astrid wasn't that she might see Hiccup shirtless again, what bothered her was that it was very possible for Ruffnut to discover that she has seen Hiccup shirtless before... and the fact that she maybe had feelings for him... . " Astrid! Earth to Astrid! " " huh... What?! " " I asked you if you want to go to the breakfast with me... " " Oh... sure... ".

" So... you said that you found the mysterious rider too... Was he hot? " asked Ruffnut " Well... depends... Is Hiccup hot? " "Yes... " said Ruffnut confused " Than yes, the mysterious rider is hot." " Wait! Hiccup, the Chief's son is the handsome mysterious rider?!" " Yes... " " He is Hiccup, but he doesn't look like him... He is too hot to be Hiccup! " " That exactly what I thought when I saw him... " " What?!" " Nothing... " " You thought that he is hot?! " " No! " " I can't believe! Astrid you fall in love with H-" " Don't you dare to finish that sentence! " said Astrid while covering Ruffnut's mouth " I can't believe! I will have so more fun!" said Ruffnut with a smirk.

~xxx~

In the Great Hall, Ruffnut was with her brother, Fishleg and Snoutlout . " Hey! Guys! do you want to have some fun? " said Ruffnut " Depends... " said Snoutlout. " Astrid fall in love with Hiccup! " " What?! " said Tuffnut " I think that Astrid fall in love for me! " said Snoutlout shocked " In your dreams Snoutlout, everybody knows that Astrid doesn't like you... " said Fishleg. " So... do you want to have some fun? " said Ruffnut smirking " I'm in! " " Me too! " " Well... why not... " .


	10. Locked doors

10. Locked doors

When Snotlout or Fishleg are planning a joke, it's not a big problem, but when Ruffnut and Tuffnut are planning a joke, this will end worse. And this time, the victims were Hiccup and Astrid.

"So... where are we going? " asked Astrid while she and Ruffnut went to the deposit " I told you... Ghoti needs your help to make the inventory for food " .

The two arrived at the deposit where Tuffnut was waiting outside. Astrid entered inside to see a confused Hiccup " Hiccup... where is Gothi? " " I wanted to ask you the same question... " . Suddenly the two heard a *_click*. _The door was locked, and outside the twins where chuckled. " Ruffnut! Tuffnut! Let us out from here or you two are so dead! " yelled Astrid " And if we don't let you out what will you do? you're already locked there! " said Ruffnut from outside. The twins leaved and let Astrid and Hiccup locked there.

" What will we do now? " asked Hiccup " I don't know... wait until someone comes? " " Ok... " . Hours passed and the two were silent all the time. It was night and nobody came.

" I can't believe. Is already night and nobody came to search us" said Astrid " Astrid, it's really cold, we can't make a fire? " " This is a food deposit, we don't have woods..." " Well... maybe we can find something to worm us" " OK... ". The two started to search. After a couple of minutes, Hiccup found something " Astrid! I found a blanket! but is just one... " " Well... is still something, and maybe we can share the blanket... " " Sure... " .

The two sat next to each other and covered with the blanket, one side on Hiccup and the Other on Astrid. " So... how was your day? " asked Hiccup " Hiccup, we are locked here since in the morning, what do you think? " " Sorry... " " You know... you have nice friends... but that girl Ruffnut, I think that she doesn't heard about personal space... " " Yea... it sounds like Ruffnut. In this morning she told me that she had a dream with you, and a Ruffnut's dream about a boy isn't something good... " " Really? " Astrid nodded " It's weird, but I had a dream about you... " said Hiccup while blushing. In that moment Astrid's heart stop . He had a dream about her? if he knew that she had a dream with him too... " You know Hiccup... you're really sweet..." she said while rest her head on Hiccups shoulder. She remembered her curling around something and fall asleep.

~xxx~

In the next morning Hiccup waken up first. He wanted to sit up but than he felt something on him. In the next moment he remembered the last day and the last night. He looked around and saw Astrid and his arm around her waist. She was still asleep, with her head on his chest and her arm around his waist. She was curled around him! not that he doesn't like it but he realized that Astrid will not be ok whit that when she will wake up and that moment arrived.

Astrid heard a heartbeat, so she opened her eyes slowly. Something was around her waist and then she realized that she was curled around something. When she looked up she saw a confused and scared Hiccup. In the next moment she remembered the last night and removed her hand. " Sorry! I don't want it was just-" " No, it's ok... " " So... " "So... " . It was awkward, then suddenly the door opened . " Are we interrupt something? " It were the twins, Fishleg and Snotlout " Ruffnut! you said that they will be kissing when we will open the door! " said Snotlout . " You said what?! Ruffnut you're so dead! " yelled Astrid and went in Ruffnut direction " Run for your lives! " said Fishleg and started to run.

~xxx~

" Hiccup! here you are! " " Hey dad! " " Hiccup! someone is coming! someone that I think you know... Drago and his trapers are coming to take our Dragons! " in that moment Hiccups heart froze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for my bad Engish.


	11. Drago's return

11. Drago's return

"Hiccup have you heard?" his mother asked " Yes, I heard, Drago is coming back for revenge after I destroyed his Queen. And now he found an another Queen? " " No! He found a King! " his mother said scared and Hiccup's heart froze again. He can deal with a Queen, but with a King? it will be very hard... " He found a King and is coming with it for revenge?! " " It isn't all, he already killed the King from our nest! " "What?!" now, it will be very, very, veeeery hard to stop him.

~xxx~

In the horizon, they can see Drago coming with a dragon as big as a mountain. Now they have to stop him, or there will don't be a happy ending.

It will be hard, now that the King was dead. He just found his father, his friends, and now he will maybe lost them? No, he couldn't let this happen. The Alpha protect his own, and a chief as too. He had to protect his own, his family.

~xxx~

" So... we meet again Dragon Master... " said Drago now that the two were face to face " I heard that you found a King, and you killed our King" " Now... this is the new Alpha... and the Alpha controls them all. "

Hiccup doesn't know how, but he have to stop Drago. He knew that the Alpha can control the Dragons minds, he and Toothless had already faced with that, and now they knew the trick.

~xxx~

Hours had passed, and they were still fighting, and Drago wanted to kill the Dragon Master, and he wasn't waiting anymore. With a hand gesture, he ordered to the Alpha to froze him.

Toothless saw the order, and in time he put in front of Hiccup, and they both were froze by the shout. Suddenly, all stopped and locked in their direction. " Hiccup!" both Valka and Stoik yelled while they went in Hiccups direction.

Suddenly the ice started to glow, and then exploded. It was Toothless with blue glowing back, and who was protecting Hiccup. Now they have crossed the line! He jumped on the cliff and declared that he challenged the Alpha. Drago climb on the Alpha and ordered to attack, but Toothless already started to shout the Alpha, and he continued until he broke one of the Alpha's fangs.

Now the battle was end. Toothless win and the Alpha including Drago, disappeared in the ocean. Toothless returned to Hiccup, who now was with a large smile on his face. " You're amazing bud" Hiccup said. All were happy, but the happy didn't last long when suddenly, Hiccup passed out.

Now that was Astrid's turn to be worried.

~xxx~

He slowly opened his eyes. There was dark, dark everywhere. There was a tree, and two doors. One was big and white, and the other was a normal door. He looked at the tree. There was a note.

_"just like everyone else, we will let you choose your fate."_

" And how I will know how to choose the right door? What will happen if I'll choose the wrong door? " suddenly, the world went black again. Now Hiccup was in his room. He looked around and he saw himself in bed. He passed out. He wasn't alone in his room, Astrid was there too, but no one knew this. She seemed sad . Hiccup's head was in her lap and she was brushing his cheek. " Woke up soon, for your father... for your mother... for Toothless, please ... woke up... for me " she said . His best friend was missing him. Suddenly, the world went dark again.

Now all was white. No tree, no doors , just white. Suddenly he felt something hot on his neck and when he looked back the White King was there. " King! " Hiccup said happy " _Hello_" " White King, I'm so glad to see you again! " " _Me too, but why are you here? You had died? "_ " No... I passed out, and ... I don't know who said that I can chose my fate. " " _ And you choose to die?_" " No... I can't decide... what will happen if I will choose the wrong door? " " _Hiccup... now you can choose a wrong door only if you don't listen your heart. Other people, doesn't listen to their hearts, and after they made the choose, they're asking themselves what if they had chosen the other door, but if you will listen to your heart, this will not happen. And, __**if you do not try, you will not know**__ ._ " If he do not try, he will not know... " I know what I will choose then... " Hiccup said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This is the worst thing I ever wrote, and I've wrote a lot of worst things in my life. Oh, wait... the next chapter will be probably more worse than this. T_T**

**Sorry for the bad English.**


	12. Something is missing

12. Something is missing

The world was dark, and than...he slowly opened his eyes, and he saw what he forgot, what was missing. He can't believe that all this time he forgot this golden braid, these beautiful blue eyes, these soft, pink lips , these rosy cheeks. He can't believe that all this time he forgot Astrid.

~xxx~

All will be alright, Hiccup will return to his tribe, his family, his friends, but the gods, especially Loki, always have to take something away from us, and they always will take what we will miss more than anything.

~xxx~

After a long night, Astrid waked up like in each other morning, but this time something felt different, something was missing, but she didn't know what, so she get up and go outside. When she get there she saw that all the villagers where happy about something. " What's going on? " asked Astrid " The chief's son is alive! " said a women. " The chief's son? but the chief doesn't have a son, he doesn't have kids! " Astrid said for herself.

~xxx~

Hiccup was in the great hall with his mom and dad, and according to his parents and to the villagers, he passed out for two weeks. All the people were smiling around him.

And then it happened. Then was when _that girl_ entered in the great hall. She had a golden braid and blue eyes, she seemed the same age like him. He was in this village all his life but he didn't remember this girl. When did she come? She was caring an axe with her.

x

Astrid looked around and then she saw _that boy_. He had auburn hair, green eyes and a scar on the jaw. He seemed the same age like her. Something is familiar at him. She doesn't remember to saw this boy before.

She went in his direction and Hiccup did the same. They were face to face in the thick of the crowd. " Hello " said Hiccup " Hello " " Excuse me but did we met before because I feel like we had already met but I don't remember." asked Hiccup " Me too. " .

" What's happening? we were celebrating that my son is alive. " said Stoick " Your son?! but you don't have kids! " said Astrid " What?! of course I have a son, is your best friend! he's right next to you! " "What? " Astrid turned and saw a confused Hiccup. " He's your son? but I don't remember him" " I don't remember you too. " said Hiccup " Wait a second! you don't remember each other?! " asked Ruffnut and the two nodded " So I locked you to together for noting?! " " Ruffnut! this is seriously! Gothi what we should do? " asked Valka . Gothi examined the two and made some gestures to Gobber " She said that we can't do anything, that this is how the gods wants to be. They have to start again like they never met." " Oh Odin... well... " said Stoik and looked at the two. They looked at each other for a while and then Hiccup started " Hiccup Haddok, eighteen years old and the chief's son. Glad to meet you " " Astrid Hofferson, eighteen years old and glad to meet you too. " she said and shook his hand.

They will start again like they never had met. That's what the gods decided to take away. The gods decided to take their memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for the bad English.**


	13. Jealousy

13. Jealousy

"So, you really don't remember him? " asked Ruffnut " I already told you that yes! " said Astrid " This is really weird, the day before you were alright and now you don't remember your best friend! YOUR CRUSH! " " My what?! " " Oh... sorry I forgot again that you don't remember..." " Ruffnut, will you please told me what is with him? " " Well, when we were kids, you two were best friends, but at three years old, he was kidnapped by dragons. Two weeks ago you found him and brought him back, and you had a crush for him. Other things I can't tell you because you didn't told me more than this. " " Well... it's good to know this... ".

~xxx~

Almost a month had passed. The things started to go back to normal. Astrid and Hiccup started to be friends again, but this time Astrid didn't saw him more than a friend.

The Snoggletog was approaching, and one of Berk allies just win a war, so Stoick invited them to their Snoggletog celebration. But the teens didn't know what surprise they will have, a few days ago Snoggletog.

~xxx~

In a week, the chief and some warriors from the Scotland region, will come, and all the villagers were gating ready.

Astrid's mom had told Gobber to make her a new sword for the celebrating, and now she told Astrid to go and take it for her. So now Astrid was heading to the forge.

But when she reached there, Gobber was nowhere to be found, but against she found a shirtless Hiccup (**Again**) making a weapon. Hiccup was her friend and he will never be more than this, but when Astrid saw Hiccup shirtless her heart started to beat more faster. She saw before shirtless Tuffnut or Snoutlout, but shirtless Hiccup was different, but in a good way and this was strange.

"-strid! " " What?! " asked Astrid " I said that you where staring... " " Oh ... sorry... " " So... how can I help you? " " I came to take my mom's new sword.. " " Ok, I will be right back " .

After a few minutes, Hiccup was back with the sword " Here . Do you need anythi - " Hiccup was interrupted by a voice from outside " Hiccup! here you are! I was looking for you, if we don't rush we will be late! " . A girl with blue eyes and red hair appeared from nowhere accompanied by Ruffnut . She was Lily, a girl who came in a visit and she seemed to become a very good friend with Hiccup. " Be late to what? " asked Astrid confused " We are going in the forest today, do you want to come with us? " said Ruffnut " Sure, just to bring the sword to my mom".

~xxx~

The afternoon in the forest was amazing, the twins didn't burned anything, Fishlegs found some odd dragon scales, Snotlout was flirting with Astrid now that she doesn't remember her crush for Hiccup, and Lily and Hiccup where really happy together and somehow it made Astrid angry.

The group decided to take the dinner together in the forest and for Astrid's lucky, Snotlout hit his arm and went home. While they were eating, Lily and Hiccup continued to make jock and now Astrid was very angry, so she stand up and said " Can you two please stop?! " " Stop what? " asked Hiccup confused " Stop _this_! " said Astrid pointing to them " What's your problem?! " asked Lily " My problem? actually you two! " said Astrid angry. She took her axe, went to a corner and began to throw her axe in the trees. After a while, Astrid stopped and sat down . She couldn't understand why she felt jealous.

~xxx~

The evening had sat and the twins, Fishlegs and Lily went to their homes. " Hey! where is Astrid? " asked Ruffnut " Maybe she's still mad. I will go to get her " said Hiccup. When he found the corner where Astrid went, he found her leaning against a tree. She was asleep. " A-Astrid... wake up! " he said shaking her shoulder. She mumbled something in her sleep but he didn't understood what. If she doesn't wake up than he has to take her to her home.

~xxx~

After half a hour, Hiccup reached to the Hofferson house. It was hard for him to beat on the knock on the door while he was carrying Astrid in his arms.

" Hello Ms Hofferson can you please let me to go to Astrid's room before my arms will fall off? " " Of course" said Ms Hofferson and she gave aside letting Hiccup to enter. He put Astrid in her bed and looked at her. She was so peaceful when she was asleep, she hadn't the glumly expression anymore. " Goodnight Sleeping Beauty! " he said and went to live when he heard Astrid mumbling something " Hiccup... " she said sleepy " Yea? " " Thank you ... " she said and fall back asleep. Hiccup smiled and leave.

~xxx~

The next morning Astrid waked up. She didn't knew how she got in her room, but she had a feeling that it has to do with Hiccup. So she went in the kitchen where she found her mother making the breakfast . " Morning dear... how did you sleep? "asked Ms Hofferson " Good, I think... " " Are you hungry? " Astrid nodded and sat down on the chair. " Mom... how I got in my room... I don't remember to leave the forest last night... " said Astrid " Oh... you fell asleep and Hiccup take you home " said Ms Hofferson and put the plate with the food on the table . " Well... now all makes sense ... " said Astrid and started to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for the bad English. **


	14. An old friend

14. An old friend

It was Snoggletog. The villagers were at the dock to greet the visitors from the other tribe. " Hey! where is Lily? I didn't saw her " asked Fishlegs looking around " She had something to do and couldn't come " said Hiccup " It's better that she didn't come... " mumbled Astrid. Hiccup seemed to heard what Astrid mumbled and glared at her.

A lot of people had walked past the group. Suddenly they heard someone " Astrid! " when she turned around she saw a boy with black hair and brown eyes coming in her direction " Tony?! " asked Astrid surprised " Tony? Who's Tony? " asked Hiccup " Tony is Astrid's old boyfriend, but he had to leave two years ago, so they break up." answered Ruffnut.

" Tony! What are you doing here? I didn't except to see you! " said Astrid happy " Well, chief Stoick invited me and my father at Snoggletog and I couldn't refuse " " I'm happy to see you again" said Astrid " Me too. So, Stoick's son really came back? " asked Tony " Oh, yes. Tony, he is Hiccup, Stoick's son" said Astrid and pointed to Hiccup " So you're Stoick's son, nice to meet you, but... I expected Stoick's son to be more bigger... " " You'll get used " said Astrid " If you say... ".

Tony locked at her for a moment and then he kissed her on the lips, and Hiccup jumped a little at this. Astrid pulled away and looked at him " We break up if you remember " " Yhea... but I really wanted to do this... ". The two leaved and Ruffnut looked at Hiccup who seemed a little angry " Hiccup? " asked Ruffnut grinning " I don't like that guy " he said and leaved too.

~xxx~

Hiccup, Ruffnut and Fishlegs were walking around the village " I'm so happy that Tony returned, just imagine how more thing we can do now, we can start to shave yaks again! " said Ruffnut dreaming about it " I'm happy too, but Astrid looks more happy than us, don't you think too Hiccup? " said Firshlegs. Hiccup glared at the two " Can we please stop talking about Tony and how happy is Astrid that he returned?! " " What? you're jealous? " asked Ruffnut smirking " No... just tha- " Hiccup stopped suddenly when Ruffnut put her hand on his mouth " Hey! " " Shhh... " Ruffnut pointed at something and when Hiccup looked, there was Tony kissing a girl who clearly wasn't Astrid.

' I will kill that jerk! ' Hiccup thought for himself " We have to told Astrid! " " She will never believe us... If she will not see by herself she will never believe... " " Than what will we do?! " " I have a plan but it's a little crazy... " " We are listening " said Fishlegs " Well, Astrid Will not believe if she don't see, so... we need to take Astrid to see Tony when he will kiss a girl " " Ok, but who will want to kiss Tony?! " asked Fishlegs . Ruffnut smirked and looked at Hiccup " Hiccup... where is Lily? " Hiccup looked at Ruffnut confused for a moment and then he understood what she wanted " No... no, no , No, NO! "

~xxx~

' I can't believe that I'm doing it ' Hiccup thought " So... you guys want me to let Tony kiss me to make Astrid see what a jerk he is? " asked Lily " Yes " said the three at the same time " So, you're in? " asked Ruffnut " Sure, Astrid is how she is but she deserves someone who loves her and I don't like that guy too " said Lily with a smile " Thank you Lily " said Hiccup.

~xxx~

" Excuse me, you're Tony? " asked a feminine voice " Yes, who's asking? " said Tony turning around. There was a girl with blue eyes and red hair . " I'm Lily, I heard about you and I wanted to meet you by myself " " Well... here I am and have anyone told you that you have beautiful eyes? " " Thanks " " Do you have a boyfriend? " asked Tony smirking and moving his hands to her waist .

~xxx~

" Hiccup what's so important that you couldn't let me finish my lunch?! " asked Astrid while she and Hiccup went to the Great Hall " If I will told you, you will not believe... you need to see it by yourself ". When they reached there, Astrid couldn't believe what she was seeing. " Do you have a boyfriend? " asked Tony smirking and moving his hands to Lily's waist. He kissed her and in that moment, Astrid wanted to punch him. " Nice to see you " said Astrid angry. Tony pulled away and looked at her " Astrid! what are you doing here? " " Oh... I wanted to punch a jerk... " she said and punched him in the face.

After a couple of minutes, Tony leaved with a dark eye and a broken nose. " Astrid... you will be ok? " asked Lily " Yea... I just need a walk... anyone wants to come? " said Astrid smiling sadly " Hiccup wants!" said them all at the same time and pushed Hiccup in front . Hiccup glared at them and looked back at Astrid " So... you're coming? " asked Astrid " I- I... I will like to come with you " he said with a smile.

~ xxx~

The two walked in silence for a while. " I can't believe that I didn't realized what a jerk he was before " said Astrid " Well... it happens sometimes... " said Hiccup . Astrid looked at him and then she punched him in the arm " OW! what was this for?" asked Hiccup " That was for the last week! And this- " she kissed him on the check " - Is for everything else ... " she said and after that she leaved. While he was watching her leaving, on Hiccup's face appeared a dorky smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for bad English.**


	15. A crazy night

15. A crazy night

What happened in that day was something, but in the same night was the Snoggletog celebration and Astrid planned to forgot about Tony and everything that haves to do with him.

In the evening, the villagers started to went to the Great Hall for the celebration. Astrid and Ruffnut went together to the Great Hall. " So... have you big plans for this night? " asked Ruffnut " Yes, forgot about the problems and have some fun " " So will you go to dance tonight ? " " No... I don't have the mood for dance... " " If you say... " .

~xxx~

It was almost midnight and the village still was celebrating. Snotlout and Ruffnut made a drink contest and get really, Really, REALLY drunk, Fishlegs tried to dancce but he failed, Tony... who cares about him, Lily found someone to dance with and Astrid stayed on a chair and drank.

Sometimes, boys came and invited her to dance but all they get was " No, thanks " or " Never " or " Leave while you have all your teeth " or " GET AWAY SNOTFACE! " . At a moment she realized something, she saw all the villagers except for one, except for Hiccup. So she got up and went to find him.

~xxx~

Astrid found him at a table alone drinking ... like her a couple of minutes ago ... so she sat in the chair next to him. He looked at her for a moment then he looked back at his cup. " Hi " said Hiccup " Hi " " You're not too occupied to stay with me? " asked Hiccup " Occupied with what? " " Whit refusing boys? " said Hiccup with a grin " They can wait " . The two were a little drunk ... ok maybe more . Astrid looked at Hiccup, and suddenly... all of him seemed more... HOT. Maybe it was because she was drunk but the worlds just came out of her mouth " When did you got so hot? " asked Astrid " What?! " Hiccup asked surprised. " What you heard " .

They stayed in silence. Suddenly the music stopped and Valka and Stoick started to sing their song ( **the same song as the one in the movie** ) . Hiccup looked at Astrid for a moment and then asked " Will you like to dance? " Astrid didn't responded but then, her mouth curled in a smirk " No, I will not like - " she said " Oh... s-sorry for asking some- " Hiccup began to say but Astrid made a gesture to him to shut up " You didn't let me finish... No, I will not like... I will love " Hiccup smiled and the two get up and went to the dance floor.

Somehow Hiccups hands found Astrid's waist, and her hands found his shoulders. They started to dance and they didn't knew how much time they danced, but after that, they went back on their places. " So... what now? " asked Hiccup " What do you say about going to take some fresh air ?".

~xxx~

" It's a beautiful night isn't it? " asked Hiccup " Yes, it is " they were walking outside of the Great Hall holding hands. " Do you know what the moon reminds me of? " asked Hiccup " Of what? " " It reminds me of your eyes " Astrid blushed at this because she didn't saw it coming " The sun reminds me of your golden hair " Hiccup continued " And do you know what the roses reminds me of? " Hiccup said coming closer to her " Of what? " he was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her nose " They reminds me of your soft, rosy lips... " he whispered.

They almost kissed but someone came " Hiccup! " Valka called " The celebration finished, are you coming home with us? " " Yes, in a moment! " he said and looked at Astrid " See you tomorrow ? " he asked " Sure " he smiled and went to his home. ' One day this boy will drag me crazy ' Astrid thought for herself and went to her own home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for bad English.**


	16. The axe

**Thank you very much for the reviews.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

16. The axe

_- Nine years after Hiccup was kidnapped-_

_"Please Mom! " " I've already told you Astrid that you can't have an axe. We can't pay for an axe. I can take you a sword but an axe is too much " " But I want an axe! " " I know dear but you know that I can't buy an axe " " I know... " " Maybe one day, you will can buy an axe by yourself " " Maybe..." " Ok, now go and play with your friends " _

_~xxx~_

_" Hiccup we lost "said Toothless " No, I know exactly where we are " said Hiccup " Oh yes? Where we are? " "Aaa... on an island? " " I knew! We lost! " " Ok... maybe we lost... stay here, I will go to find a map " " Ok, but be careful "_

_~xxx~_

_Hiccup searched for a map and heard some voices. When he looked he saw some kids about his age. " Hey Astrid! how are you doing? " asked a big blonde boy " Honestly... not really good " said the blonde girl who was coming. Hiccup didn't knew why, but she looked familiarly. " Why? " asked a boy with very long hair " Well, my mom said she can't buy me an axe... " . Hiccup was really sorry for the girl and then an idea hit him._

_~xxx~_

_It was night. Astrid was sleeping in her room when suddenly she heard something. She get off of the bed and went to see what was that sound. Her mom was sleeping. She got downstairs and found the sound. In the middle of the night someone knocked at the door. She opened it but none was there. When she looked down she saw the thing that made that day the best day ever. An axe. Her axe._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Astrid was sitting on her bed and looking at her axe. She had this axe since she was twelve years old. Now it was old, the handle was ready to break and the blade was full of cracks and scratches .

" You need to buy a new axe Astrid" said Rufnut who was entering in the room " I know but... I have this axe since I was twelve and I don't want another axe... " " Oh come on, I had my knife since I was a kid too but I still buy a new one" " I know, but I didn't buy my axe. This was give to me. " " By who? " " I don't know, just in one night someone knocked in the door and when I opened it none was there just this axe" " You never told me about this" " I know... Ruff, do you thing that my axe can be repaired ? " " Astrid, you need a miracle to repair that thing "

~xxx~

" Is someone here? " suddenly Hiccup heard " Yes how can I help you? " asked Hiccup turning around . It was Astrid . " I want a new axe. My old axe isn't good anymore... " " So you want to buy a new axe ? " asked Hiccup " I don't want, but I have to. " " But what is so important to this axe? " " Well, someone give it to me, I don't know who but it's really special for me". She seemed really sad about her axe. Hiccup thought for a while than an idea hit him " I don't have axes right now, but let the old axe here and come back in two days for the new one " . With sad Astrid put her old axe on the table and leaved. " Ok, let's see what we can do " said Hiccup and took Astrid's old axe.

~xxx~

Astrid couldn't sleep in that night. She was sitting in the dark looking at the moonlight. Suddenly she heard a something downstairs. When she opened the front door none was there except for a thing that made Astrid's number two best day ever. Her old axe, just that now it was repaired. " I can't believe! I thought this was impossible to repair! " .

The axe had a new handle on what was carved a rose thorns model, the blade's cracks were so well sealed that you could barely saw anything and the scratches were sanded. To support better the blade on the handle, it was wrapped in two bands, one red and the other blue and in the center was engraved the Deadly Nedder's symbol.

"Mysterious person... thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU very, very, very much! This is the best thing ever! " Astrid said with a large smile and go inside.

~xxx~

Behind the wall, hearing Astrid's thanks, Hiccup smiled when he saw what happy was Astrid now. He went home too and went to sleep.

In that night both of them slept very well with large smiles on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm trying, I'm really crazy but I'm still trying.**

**Thank you for the reviews again.**


	17. Feeling the same

17. Feeling the same

_-Fourteen years old Astrid-_

_Astrid was trying to climb in a tree to get her axe. " Stupid tree!" she said while climbing " You know... you will fall... and I wouldn't catch you... " said someone from the base of the tree. When Astrid looked down, she saw a boy in a brown tunic and a helmet on the had looking up at her. " What do you want? " she asked upset " I just wanted to say that you will fall and none will be there to catch you ever" the mysterious boy said " I would not faaaaaa- " Astrid didn't finished, that the branch broke under her feet and she fell on the ground. Now she had an injured shoulder. She looked up but the mysterious boy __disappeared. " I told you" said a voice from nowhere._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Astrid was in the woods. She couldn't believe what happened today. Now all her friends had turned eighteen years old, and she didn't even knew when Ruffnut and Snotlout started dating, but in that morning they announced that they will marry.

She didn't was angry because her friend will marry first, she was angry because she didn't knew that the two were dating. ' I'm the worst friend in the world' she thought to herself.

She was throwing her axe in the trees when she throw it so hard, that it got up in a tree. " Ugh! Oh Odin, why me?! " . She began to climb in the tree to get her axe. She never was good at climbing in the trees.

" You will fall" said a voice. Astrid looked down and saw Hiccup. She had an fell of _déjà-vu_. " And what do you want? " she asked still angry " I just wanted to warn you " he said " Well, I don't want your warnings ! " she said continuing to climb.

" Why are you so angry? " asked Hiccup " Ruffnut is marrying Snotlout... " " And you like Snotlout? " " Noooooooo! I just... Is just that I didn't even knew that they were dating and Ruffnut was my best friend... " " I understand... "

Astrid took one more step and she reached to took her axe " Yes!" she yeled. Suddenly she heard an _*chrach*_ : Oh dear Odin, not agaaaaaaa- " She fell again from the tree.

She was laying on the ground but something has cushioned the fall. She didn't felt injuries, but she felt something under her. She opened her eyes just to meet Hiccup green eyes. She was laying on him and their noses were touching .

In that moment neither of them didn't knew who was blushing more harder. Astrid or Hiccup. Astrid got away, still on Hiccup looking him in the eyes. " Am... s-sorry... I d-didn't want - " she started " It's alright. Are you ok? Did you hurt? " " N-no " .

They stayed in silence for a while. " I'm sorry for my angry and my fall " said Astrid in a whisper " It's ok. I like to have you close" said Hiccup hugging her closer. " Ok... I will go now" said Astrid trying to stand up, but Hiccup pulled her back " Hiccup!" " Pease... just a minute " he said resting a hand on her waist.

He could hear her heartbeats and they seemed much calmer than her. " Hiccup you're so a child... " said Astrid resting her head on his " Maybe... but this is really comfortable and I really can enjoy it " he said nuzzling his nose against her neck " Yea, I can see it " . They could stay like that forever.

" Hiccup... do you ever loved someone? " " My parents, Toothless... " " I mean... do you ever fall in love for someone... - " he looked up at her to meet her gaze " - but you fear that that person don't feel the same? " " Yes. " " And do you find out if that person feel the same for you? " " I'm still trying to figure out... " he said looking at the ground. " I don't know if this person loves you too, but if she don't... she don't know what she's missing " she said with a smile, making him look at her. " It's nice to hear it from you " he responded with a smile. The single thing that Hiccup didn't knew was that when Astrid asked him the question, she felt that about him. She fear that he don't feel the same.

~xxx~

Hiccup entered in the house. His dad was in an expedition and his mother was cooking something. " Hello, how was your day? " asked his mom " Well interesting... " " Are you hungry? " asked his mom " Not really... " he said tired " Hiccup, what happened you seem a little sad " " Nothing... Mom, can I ask you a question? " " Of course " " Did you ever fell in love for someone, but you fear that that person don't felt the same? " " Hiccup, did this happen to you? " " Never mind " he said and went to his room.

It was midnight and everyone fell asleep except for Hiccup. He was just lying in his bed thinking about a question ' Does Astrid loves me too? ' he asked to himself all that night.


	18. The Queen of Flowers

18. The Queen of Flowers

That wasn't the best day of Astrid's life. A year has passed and in three days she will have nineteen years old. Everyone except for her found a boyfriend or a girlfriend, even Fishlegs and Tuffnut! Ok and except for Hiccup too, but he has an excuse.

So now Astrid was in her room with Ruffnut telling her the options she had. " John from the Black Sun Island but he's already married, Eret son of Eret but he isn't your age, or Tonny from- " " Never. " Astrid interrupted Ruffnut " But- " " I said NEVER!" " Well... then you have a single option... " " Who? " " Hiccup. "

At his name Astrid's heart froze. She still didn't confess her crush for Hiccup to anyone, and let's be serious, why will he be with her when he has so many girls around him.

" This is. I will be nineteen years old and the elders will chose someone because I'm antisocial" Astrid said and leaved the room for a walk.

~xxx~

She stayed in the forest till sunset when she suddenly she felt something on her head " Here " said a voice behind her and Hiccup came in front of her.

" What's this? " asked Astrid " It's a flower crown " he said sitting next to her " A Flower Crown or the Queen of Flowers " he said with a smile.

'How can THIS boy be so - so - so Good! And Genteel ! And Smart! And Hot! And - Whait What?! ' Astrid thought to herself.

Both of them looked at each other. Hiccups smile disappeared and he started to blush as Astrid does. With those flowers in her hair, she really looked like the queen of flowers.

She wanted him. Wanted to push him against that tree and kiss him so passional that when she will pull away he will be as red as a tomato, she wanted to kiss him so hard that he will forget his own name, she wanted to kiss him so much as much as he wanted to kiss her.

They both leaned in, their noses touching, but then heard a Roar from the sky and pullet away.

But one day, even if he doesn't feel the same, she will kiss him, but now she had other things to worry for.

Astrid entered in her house and saw her mom at the table. " Hello dear! Where have you been? "asked her mom " I went to a walk " " What's with the flower crown? " her mom asked and pointed to the crown Hiccup made for her " Oh... It's just - I - a friend made it for me... " " And this friend is a she or a _he_ ? " " Well... a he... maybe... " Astrid said going in her room. Her mom didn't responded but smiled at the thought of a boy making Astrid a flower crown.


	19. The first Kiss

19. The first Kiss

_~Nine years old Astrid~_

_"And then, with that kiss, the Princess and the Prince knew that they were made for each other, and they lives happily ever after. THE END. " Gothi just finished reading the most popular fairy story from the Viking culture to the little kids of Berk._

_"This story was so beautiful! When I will grow up, I want to marry with a Prince! " said Ruffnut dreaming about her prince. " But I still don't understand something... " said Fishlegs " Why is this book called 'The first Kiss ' ? " "Because it explains the important of the first kiss. When the princess and the price kissed, with their first kiss, they knew that the destiny brought them together. This kiss is very powerful, it can broke spells and even curses! " responded Gothi._

_" But the princess already had the first kiss with the king, not with the prince. " said Snotlout " Yes, but she doesn't felt anything with that kiss. When she kissed the Prince, she felt in her heart that that was what she wanted. The first kiss isn't with the first person you kiss, is with the person you felt something special, something beautiful."_

_" But if I felt something special with more persons, than I have more first kisses? " asked Tuffnut " No. You have a single first kiss, and it is when you kiss with someone, and you fell something so beautifu, something that you will not fell with someone else. " Gothi explained _

_All the kids started to try to guess with who will they have the first kiss, all the kids except for Astrid._

_"Astrid dear, are you ok? " asked Gothi . Astrid stayed silent for a moment but then she looked up at Gothi and asked " How I will know my first kiss ? " " Well, your heart will tell you. It always does. Your heart will always guide you " ._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had one more day to find a boyfriend, but she didn't cared. She found that old book in Gothi's house when she went to help her, and Gothi said that she can keep it.

It was her favorite story. 'The first Kiss ' . Maybe it doesn't sound typical for Astrid Hofferson, but she always dreamed about her first kiss will be and who will be that special person. Tonny already was out from that list.

" Astrid... " it was her mom " Your friends came for you " . She go downstairs to find the twins at the door.

"Hey Astrid! Gobber prepared a training exercise for us. Are you coming? " asked Ruffnut " Of course ! "

~xxx~

" What I want you to do, is to survive One Night, in the forest alone! " Gobber explained " Now! You will be in teams of two! So find an partner and we can start! " Astrid looked around. The twins obviously where a team, so she had to find another partner than Ruffnut.

" Hiccup! What do you say if we go together? " asked Astrid " Sure " he responded with a smile .

~xxx~

It was a cold night. From the west came a scream. Probably it was Fishlegs who saw a spider or something. Astrid and Hiccup were walking in the forest trying to find a place where they can sleep. " There! " said Hiccup pointing to some toppled trees "We can sleep under it ".

"Really now here is really cold" said Astrid hugging herself " Well... if you want, you can take the whole cover " said Hiccup handing the blanket to her "No. I can share it ".

~xxx~

That was a long night, but now there wasn't cold anymore. Astrid waked up, and opened one eye to see another looking at her. She instantly jumped up "Aaaaaah! "screamed the two. " Oh Gods, you scared me ! " said Astrid " "I scared you?! You scared me! "

" Ok, let's calm down. What will we do now? " asked Astrid " Well, I'm hungry, and judging after the sound your stomach is making, I bet your too. " " Ok! Let's find food then! "

They walked in silence trying to find an animal to hunt and make their breakfast , but then, thinking that they were alone, a question came out from Astrid's mouth " Do you like me? " . Hiccup instantly blushed "W-What? like a friend... Yes, I like you like a friend " " No. I mean, do you like me... likeloveme? " Astrid said, the last part coming like a single world. " a little ... " Hiccup practical whispered " Seriously?! " Astrid was surprised, but in a good way. " Yhea. I mean. You're beautiful, smart, strong. You're just ... perfect, and I'm in love with you since I first saw you ".

That's it, she couldn't handle it anymore. She cupped his face and locked him in the eyes. She could felt his breath on her lips. She tacked one more look at him and then she kissed him on the lips, and Hiccup responded . Both of them closed their eyes, Astrid dragging her hands to his shoulder and Hiccups hands found her waist.

They pulled apart but neither of them opened their eyes. Their heads started to hurt and then, all of their _lost memories _came back_._

They opened their eyes in surprise and looked at each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Maybe it sound a little strange, but 'The First Kiss' is a very old traditional story from the culture of my country. I liked it very much when I was a kid and I still do. That story and the two fanarts I saw is the baze of this fanfiction. **


	20. Lost Memoreis

20. Lost memories

They remembered all. When they first met, Their first playtime together, When Hiccup lost his memories and was kidnapped by Cloudjumper, When they found each other, their little adventures on Berk before Hiccup passed out, just all they forgot. And the kiss they just had.

The world was dark, and than...he slowly opened his eyes, and he saw what he forgot, what was missing. He can't believe that all this time he forgot this golden braid, these beautiful blue eyes, these soft, pink lips, these rosy cheeks. He can't believe that all this time he forgot Astrid.

Both of them took a moment to look at each other than Astrid managed a sadly smile and hugged him. " I can't believe I forgot you! All this time you were here in front of me and I forgot you! " " I suppose now we're even" said Hiccup pulling her away so he can look her in the eyes " And if I may, you are much more beautiful now than when you were three years old " he said.

"Wait! You get the memories from when you were three years old too? " he nodded with a proudly smile. " This-This is amazing ! " Astrid said and without realizing she cupped his face again and kissed him again.

~xxx~

Stoick, Valka, Gobber, Gothi and the council was waiting in the Great Hall for Astrid. Suddenly, the big door opened and Astrid and Hiccup entered together holding hands.

"Astrid! there you are... We were waiting for you! You know very better that today is your nineteen birthday!" said Gobber

" So, Astrid Hofferson, did you respected the tradition and found a boyfriend? " asked one old man taller than Gothi but smaller than Valka.

"Well... Yes. Hiccup is my boyfriend" said Astrid glancing at Hiccup with a smile. " Wait! you two are together ?! How?! " asked Gobber .

" Well, funny thing... while we were in the forest, we get what we missed back " said Hiccup blushing a little. " What? " asked Valka.

Hiccup and Astrid glanced at each other and then they said at the same time " **Our Lost Memories** ".

~THE END~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thank you to all who reviewed. Really now, thank you very much.**

**If you liked this story, I hope that you will like my new story too.**

**Thank you very much for the reviews again.**


End file.
